


other matters

by blackberry_peachx



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Hunk is Geology Environmental Sciences Major, Keith is an Aerospace Physics Major, Lingerie Kink, M/M, Power Bottom Keith (Voltron), Praise Kink, Service Top Hunk (Voltron), Stockings, Top Hunk (Voltron), mirror kink, sexy clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 13:36:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11738148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackberry_peachx/pseuds/blackberry_peachx
Summary: Hunk is stressing. Keith finds something he had forgotten about, and decides to help him in other ways.--





	other matters

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely self-indulgent, because I love croptop sweatshirts, and I drew Keith in one, and the idea grew from there. 
> 
> In the end notes, I will attach a link to the image I drew for the sweet ending scene on my nsfw blog; it is pretty mild, but you are absolutely _not_ obligated to look at it. **18+ only**. 
> 
> All characters are probably college juniors, so they are 20+. All of Hunk's terminology can be found on the Geological Glossary Wikipedia page, because even though I've taken some geology courses, that wasn't my major so I'd forgotten 80% of it lmao.

College three years in wasn't getting any easier, it was growing even more crushing and exciting and stressful all at once on a continuous spiral of field tests, lab work, and exams. In fact, Hunk was studying for said field test in which he would be hiking in the nearby mountain ranges looking for uranium deposits tomorrow and he wanted to get his radioactive dating methods right, as well as rock formations and what kind of stuff he might find. 

Keith, though not anywhere near the geology major track, tries to help him, going through flashcards and pop quizzes and old tests for review. Hunk always likes to be a little over prepared since his professor, though a total laid back kind of guy, is pretty tough in Hunk’s words. 

“So… what's the definition of ‘arenitic’?” Keith asks, showing him the front of the card with the term on it, adjusting his folded legs on the bed to lean against Hunks numerous pillows. Two years ago Keith had laughed at his piles of unnecessary bed adornments but later, after going on a few dates and more than a handful of romps and sleepovers, Keith now wholeheartedly sees the merit in the plushy cushions. 

Hunk taps his chin and furrows his brows with a cute pout of his lips. “‘Having the quality of sandstone’,” he recites verbatim to the words written on the back of the card with only a little grumbling. Keith nods and puts the card in the pile next to his knee and flips over another one. 

“What is a ‘moraine’?” he asks with a quirk of his brow, watching Hunk over the card. 

Hunk thinks for a few moments, chewing his lip, then releases a long exhausted sigh. “‘A glacially formed accumulation of debris, which can occur in currently glaciated and formerly glaciated regions such as after an ice age’,” Hunk replies and runs his hand through his mop of hair, pulling an awfully dramatic grimace that makes Keith snort. “Too bad we’re in the mountainous regions! There’s like seven different kinds of moraines! Geez, what is this going to help me with? Flip through more cards toward the bottom.” Hunk puts his chin in his hand with his elbow on his knee while the other absentmindedly flips through his notebook. 

“Alright…,” Keith sighs too, Hunk’s exasperation and mild frustration in his coursework also getting to him. Hunk had helped him study earlier and now it’s his turn, so he barrels on through the boringness. “What’s ‘shale’?” 

“I know that one, move on.” 

Keith flips another card and holds his retort. Looking at the new card, he sniggers a bit immaturely, “What is ‘slaty cleavage’?” 

Unfortunately Hunk doesn’t find this amusing, even though the completely accurate geological term has made him giggle in the past. “‘The property of splitting easily along regularly spaced planes of fissility, produced by pressure in fine grained rocks’--Alright, this isn’t working, Keith, I’m still stressing out,” Hunk groans as he takes his notebook and buries his face in it, yelling into his notes helplessly. 

“It’s just a field test, Hunk, you’ve done them before,” Keith says, trying to be gentle and understanding but his tone comes out more curt than he intended. Hunk bristles. 

“Yeah, but this time we’re taking samples back and testing them, and it’s literally going to be me, the professor, and like two other students, so he’s going to be breathing down my neck the whole time!” Hunk explains brusquely, showing just how short his temper could be when he's feeling anxious, though he exhales heavily and shakes his head after. He gives Keith an apologetic look with a soft smile that doesn’t quite reach his eyes. “Thanks for trying to help, Keith. I just… need to figure this out. And get my gear ready… we’re going all day tomorrow.” 

“Okay,” Keith offers a smile in return, and reaches out to put a hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder. “You know I’m here to help, right? With anything,” he sets down the deck of notecards and inches forward on his knees to rub his hand along Hunk’s upper back, which he leans into slightly. 

“Yeah, I do,” Hunk whispers, and turns his head, flicks his eyes over Keith’s mouth hoping for a kiss. Keith smirks and gives in, pecking his lips before sliding off the bed onto the floor. He goes back to Hunk’s desk where he has some of his own course materials set out and sits down to flip through his notes, previously studying for his aerospace physics midterm. Behind him, Hunk grumbles to himself and cracks open a textbook, and Keith hears the telltale shuffling of numerous papers and notecards as he adjusts, knocking his head back into the wall on a heavy sigh. 

He wishes he could help Hunk more even though he knows his boyfriend tends to work himself up over these things… too bad he doesn’t know much about geology or tectonic plates, or whatever… he’d really like to help de-stress him somehow. Hunk doesn’t wear it well. As he mulls his options over, Hunk studies behind him, and Keith goes through his own stuff but he’s not really reading anything. 

Deciding he’s not going to learn much else from his own materials, Keith gets up from the desk chair and goes to Hunk’s closet to start putting some of his hiking things together for him, starting with digging his dusty and careworn boots out from underneath his clothes. He finds his nifty Camelbak backpack that functions as a water bottle with a little tube connecting the mouth spout so he doesn't have to lug a huge canteen around with him, and his ugly bucket hat that Hunk thankfully never wears, but he kept it because it has the school’s geology department logo on it. Keith stuffs the hat into the Camelbak’s extra pouch hoping it might make Hunk laugh a little when he finds it. 

“What are you doing over there, babe?” Hunk asks with a pen in his mouth, and Keith turns to see him laying upside down on his bed with his head hanging off the side, papers fluttering over his face as he holds his notebook up. The sight makes him smile a bit, not to mention the always casual way he calls him babe that still makes Keith feel a little warm. 

“Nothing,” he replies breezily, and walks over on his knees to his dresser. He pulls open the pants drawer looking for Hunk’s favorite pair of cargo shorts, which were also incidentally Keith’s favorite because they make his ass look great and they hit his calves at the right point to make them look really muscley. He moves his pants around when he can’t find them right away, and digs to the bottom, only to find a sock bundle. Keith furrows his brows and picks them up, wondering where they came from since Hunk is usually pretty meticulous about sorting their clothes, and he also doesn’t wear black socks… 

With a jump to his heart, Keith remembers buying these months and months ago because they were on sale, but he was with Hunk at the time so he had to quickly hide them. Then, obviously, he forgot about them until now. Looking over his shoulder to make sure Hunk wasn’t looking, Keith unravels the socks, ones that were supposed to be over-the-knee, and grins when he sees just how sleek, almost imperceptibly sexy they were, all black and smooth with just a bit of lace trim at the top. He remembers he bought them because Hunk mentioned he would like to see Keith in stockings sometime, forever ago now, and even though Keith isn’t one to just dress up, these socks were subtle enough to be comfortable and confident in. 

Full-on grinning to himself now, Keith rolls the socks back up and puts them in his jeans pocket before he starts throwing the mix of his and Hunk’s clothes on the floor around, looking for something specific. Still engrossed in his studies, Hunk asks distractedly, a little garbled with the pen between his teeth, “Are you looking for something?” 

“Yup, but I found it,” Keith replies smoothly and tucks the clothing items to his chest before getting up to head to the bathroom. “How’s the studying?” he asks to throw Hunk off his trail before he gets too curious, closing the door but he could still hear him. He’ll have to be quiet… 

“Ugh, it’s fine, I guess. Who the hell knew rocks and mineral compositions could be so complicated…,” Hunk answers blandly, and Keith feels a little surge of excited mischief when Hunk doesn’t suspect a thing. Still keeping quiet, however, he strips and opens the drawer holding their silicon-based lube for shower ‘sexcapades’, in Hunk’s words. 

“Yeah, geology is basically like another science, right?” Keith asks to keep the conversation going and Hunk occupied while he gets to work. 

“Yup, so much chemistry and biology is involved, too. But you know I’m doing the engineering stuff,” Hunk sighs but his tone a little more chipper, and Keith hears more paper shuffling through his own swallowed groans. “So with _that_ is a buttload of math, which isn’t too bad, but, like, I also need to know the geology stuff--which I _like_ , but it’s so complicated sometimes…,” Hunk continues, and Keith gives half-minded affirmations and urges him to keep talking, but it gets harder and harder to keep quiet as he starts getting into it, the mirror definitely not helping. He has a half-formed idea to ask Hunk to come in here, see him working himself open… Hunk would step up behind him and spread his knee further on the counter, brush his hand away and cup his ass, spreading him, and Keith could watch his face in the mirror as he slips inside...

Keith lets out a deep groan before he slaps his free hand over his mouth, eyes going wide, and stops all movement. “Keith? Do I even want to know what you’re doing in there?” Hunk asks though he laughs, and Keith looks at himself in the mirror, notices his flushed cheeks and glossy eyes, and he _knows_ Hunk would love to see him right now. But too bad for him. 

“Nope, definitely not,” Keith replies, amazed at how even his voice sounds through his breathiness, and opens the drawers to shuffle some things around to make his point. 

“Don’t be specific,” Hunk chuckles, then lets out an exclamatory ‘ooh!’ “So, like, I think I got this uranium-lead dating thing down… the half-life is 4.47 billion years old, so that’s a _ton_ of zeroes…,” he trails off, and Keith’s shoulders de-tense as he continues, only paying some attention to Hunk with _other_ matters to attend to. 

After a few more minutes of Hunk talking a one-sided conversation, Keith takes a couple deep breaths and wipes his hand clean on the towel over the toilet, and bends on shaky legs to pull the stockings over his knees. He takes off his shirt and puts on the short light grey sweatshirt that’s almost a croptop but not loose around the end where it hugs the bottom of his ribcage, and the little black shorts that basically only cover his ass cheeks, hanging super low on his hips, and even lower now that his half chub fills out the front. He looks himself over in the mirror and decides he likes it though his heart picks up in pace, and he almost laughs at how debauched he looks, never having seen the sight before. 

Keith puts his hair up into a half ponytail and turns to the door, Hunk still flipping through pages on the other side, and gets a split second of doubt. What if all his studying makes him not in the mood? What if he thinks Keith looks ridiculous, wearing these weird tiny shorts… or he doesn’t like the socks? Hunk is too nice, he tells himself, plus he knows Hunk likes the sweatshirt at least, after Keith wore it down to the bars last weekend and couldn’t keep his hands off him half the time. And Hunk did say he wanted to see Keith wear stockings at some point, though these were only fancy over-the-knee socks, but they weren’t _too_ far off… Keith just wants to see his reaction, since he’s never done something so obvious for him before, and they’re boyfriends for a reason, so… hopefully he has a good time. 

Keith cracks open the bathroom door to see that Hunk has moved from lying upside down on the bed to sitting on it like a normal person, his back up against the pillows where Keith was before, legs stretched out in front of him, notebooks and pens and books piled on the comforter. His heart feels like it’s going to crack his ribs with as hard as it’s pounding as he pushes the door open all the way and he leans against the jamb, extending his hand to rest on the other side, hoping the pose is as suave and cool as he hopes. 

Hunk keeps reading whatever it is he’s skimming, a pen in his mouth and another balancing on upper lip, and Keith’s brain suddenly doesn’t know how to form words. Hunk has rolled his flannel sleeves up to his elbows and _damn_ Keith loves that, it makes his forearms look so nice, so shapely and strong and masculine… and even though Hunk has several highlighters in his hair that Keith can see, he’s still gorgeous as ever, looking at his notes with such a look of concentration. His heart feels like it’s tripping over itself, pumping adrenaline and embarrassment and affection all throughout his limbs.

It takes a few long seconds for Hunk to finally glance up from his notes and see him standing in the bathroom doorway, but when he does, the way his mouth drops, the pen slipping off his lip into his lap, and his eyebrows shooting up into his headband makes Keith’s whole week. Even from here he can see the way Hunk’s cheeks flush, all up his neck and over his ears, to the roots of his hair, and it’s a major ego boost, especially when Hunk’s mouth just stays open, eyes raking over his frame. Keith can feel his gaze on him like a physical touch, feel his gentle caresses over his legs, drag on his hips and the obvious tent in his shorts, then finally when his amber eyes get to his face, Hunk manages to snap his mouth shut. 

“Keith…,” he whispers breathlessly, blinking slowly, and lifts a hand to cover his mouth. “What…,” he trails off, unable to finish. 

“Do you like… the socks?” he asks then winces, sounding so silly. “I remember you telling me you wanted me to wear some… and honestly I forgot about them until… I found them,” he moves the hand holding the door jamb to his forehead, internally groaning because he wanted to sound so much more sultry than he just did. 

“God, yeah, holy shit, Keith,” Hunk speaks up, pushing his notebooks off his lap, and peeking an eye open, Keith sees that he hasn’t moved his eyes away from him, sitting a little straighter on the bed. At his whispy voice, however, Keith moves his hand and sees just how much Hunk likes him like this, so he steels himself and steps forward. 

“Since I don’t know much about geology… and you’ve been so stressed worrying about this field test, I figured I’d help out in another way,” he murmurs lowly and smirks, taking slow strides through Hunk’s room and stepping over the mess he made of the clothes on the floor. “I’m glad you like the socks.” 

Hunk nods quickly, watching Keith’s well-muscled legs move, one in front of the other, and he can see the way his throat bobs as he swallows. “Y-yeah, I like them. A lot, like, wow--a lot, yeah,” Hunk stutters and lifts his gaze again to Keith striding up to him like he’s about to pounce, but he takes it easy, takes it slow, enjoying Hunk’s undivided attention too much to rush this. 

On a whim he turns to Hunk’s desk, pushes his ass out just a bit but not enough to make it too obvious, and starts closing up his notebooks and books painstakingly slow. He shoots his eyes over his shoulder and says, “Sorry I forgot about them for so long,” sounding _soo_ aloof but he can’t help the low tone his voice takes on. He bites his lip when Hunk’s eyes trace over the shape of his ass in these little black shorts and almost laughs outright when he hears his boyfriend take in a sharp inhale, muttering another ‘holy shit’ to himself. 

“I think you’ve studied hard enough,” Keith says smoothly as he turns back around, puts his hands on his hips, and meets Hunk’s eyes straight on. “Let me help you unwind.” 

Hunk gulps again, and leans a few inches back into the pillows like a man truly at a loss for words, and Keith takes that as ammunition as he slinks to the edge of the bed, Hunk’s head lifting to look up at him. Keith brushes Hunk’s hair off his forehead tenderly, and laughs a little when he sees he’s got a highlighter behind each ear even though he doesn’t even use them, but he takes them out leisurely to drop them onto the floor. Hunk’s hand lifts, his fingers softly skimming the back of his thigh, sending tiny shivers up Keith’s back at his cool touch. 

“I want your hands to touch me all over,” Keith admits huskily, and slides Hunk’s headband off, runs his fingers through his thick, lovely hair, making sure his nails drag against his scalp a bit. Hunk shivering sends a startling thrill through him, watching his pupils dilate. “But not yet. Just these socks.” 

Then Keith crawls up onto the bed, pushing Hunk’s knees apart and his textbooks away to sit directly onto the bed between his legs, his calves over Hunk’s thighs and hips. Faithfully, Hunk’s hands land on his shins, and he drags them over the soft black material, down to his ankles, his large palms encompassing the tops of his feet before sliding back up, all the while a slow provocative smirk stretches across his lips, makes his eyes narrow and burn. His meaningful touches and the heavy lustful look in his eyes spurns Keith on, makes his heart tilt and kickstart, and he suddenly wonders why he hasn’t done this sooner. 

Keith holds Hunk’s jaw and pulls him forward to meet him halfway for a deep kiss, claiming every bit of his mouth repeatedly and thoroughly, and Hunk curls his fingers underneath his knees to pull him forward the few inches needed to meet between their hips. He must feel how half-hard he already is because Hunk all but growls into his mouth and practically yanks Keith’s legs over his sides, moving his head to kiss him harder, clutching at his knees tighter. 

Keith moves a hand behind him to steadily brace onto the bed, breaking the kiss to look Hunk into his eyes and roll his hips down, almost daring Hunk to move his hands elsewhere. He sees that Hunk wants to but he doesn’t, just brushes their noses together and looks right back. He gasps when Keith’s fingers on his jaw accidentally snag against the small hairs around his ear, but it prompts him to say, in a deep guttural voice used only when he’s really turned on, “God, Keith, you’re so hot. You could’ve worn… your paint shirt and one sock and I’d still find you hot. That--that sweatshirt, too…,” 

“I knew you’d like this,” Keith smirks and suddenly pushes Hunk back into the pillows, getting to his knees and hovering over him. “You were touching my back all last weekend… I saw you watching me, too, and you came up behind me and dragged your hand over my stomach, like this,” he demonstrates, slipping his palm between his hips, over the fine hairs on his lower belly that lead down into the shorts. “You only do that when we fuck.” 

Hunk groans. “God, I wanted to. I wouldn’t have even cared where, up against the wall in the bathroom… but stupid Shiro, getting sick, and you were so nice to take him home,” he smiles though, the topic already discussed in drunken sexts from that night. “I _want_ to, now. Please…,” he asks sweetly just because he can, he knows he’s good at it, and even though it affects Keith and nearly makes him wilt, he holds fast. 

“You’ll get to, big man,” Keith drops his ass right down onto Hunk’s hips, rubs and swivels his hips carefully, trying to recall some of his drunk dancing moves that’ll get Hunk keyed up quick. “You’re gonna sit back and relax while I ride you, slip that cock of yours right into me…,” he leans in so his lips are right next to ear, and whispers, “I’m ready and slick just for you.” 

Hunk’s fingers tighten over his knees as a groan stutters from his throat. “Oh, Keith, no way… were you prepping yourself in the bathroom? Holy shit…” 

“Yeah, I was, thought about you fucking me in front of the mirror. Would you like that? I want to see your face as you take me from behind, the way your mouth opens, how your huge hands grab my hips to pull me back onto your dick,” Keith groans, eyes slipping shut as he imagines it. “Fuck, I want to see for myself just how easily you slip inside, stretching me wide, just from a different angle,” Keith’s voice nearly rumbles out of him as he continues grinding heavily into Hunk, feeling him harden beneath him and taking every advantage he has while Hunk still holds his knees. 

“Oh my God, Keith, yes, we--we have to do that… I’d fuck you wide open and hard, take your feet off the floor,” Hunk pants and presses his hips up, exposes his throat as he tilts his head back and groans out of frustration. “Let me touch you now, please, Keith… let me see how ready you are.” 

Hunk’s words make him moan, arch backwards just a bit as he grinds his dick into Hunk’s over his jeans, feeling hot and heady and amazingly sexy when he sees how dark Hunk’s eyes are, the amber only a ring around his pupils. “Not yet,” Keith says, swallows thickly, and leans forward to latch his lips onto Hunk’s beautiful brown neck, laving slightly messy kisses along the spot beneath his ear that makes Hunk cry out, hands lifting for just a moment before taking a hold of his calves, fingers digging into the black knee-highs. 

Keith unbuttons Hunk’s flannel blindly while he sucks a light mark into his skin, smoothing it over with his tongue and laying soft kisses before dipping downwards to his exposed collarbone. Hunk shakes his arms loose of the offending reddish material, and Keith makes quick work of taking his shirt off, tossing it over his shoulder to land with the rest of them on the floor. Even though he’s seen him shirtless hundreds of times, Keith still ogles at the strength in his chest, the erotic layer of dark fine hairs over his pecs that only help accentuate the shape, and he runs his hands over it all, teases around his dusky nipples, which only makes Hunk huff out a laugh. He trails his palms up to Hunks neck and leans down for a wet kiss, slips his tongue into his mouth to twist with his, licks along the roof of his mouth, behind his teeth, tasting him and swallowing his breath and making it his own. 

“Now,” Keith pants against Hunk’s lips, claims his mouth again, presses himself into Hunk’s chest like he might crawl into his ribcage, make a home there. “Touch me now.” 

Hunk’s warm hands slide up and around his thighs to his ass, into the back of his shorts, nudges them down, and cups the supple fullness of him. His large hands form along the curves and grip tight, and Keith groans into his mouth as Hunk presses him down while urging his hips up. He moves with it, using Hunk’s hands for guidance as he rolls his hips, and shivers when Hunk slips his fingers over his hole, swirls over the extra lube that dribbles out as he twitches into his touch. 

“Oh, Keith…,” Hunk sighs, and the way he says his name, tinged with smoke and embers, makes Keith tremble against him, push back into his questing fingers. “Babe, you’re so loose, and just from thinking about me?” Hunk asks with a hint of amusement, smiling just so against Keith’s cheek where his lips had slipped off his mouth, turning him right into putty. “You’re so, so sexy, babe, all dressed in these socks and this sweatshirt… I’m the opposite of stressed right now.” 

“Hunk,” Keith breathes, laced with a bit of laughter though he meant to be chastising. “Just--ohh,” he starts but Hunk dips a finger into him before he could get far, testing out his loose rim for himself, and humming when he likes it. 

“Bet I could just… slip right in, huh? How long can you ride me before you beg me to fuck you into the mattress, Keith? Rail you hard enough ‘til you can’t feel your legs… wrapped around me all smooth and strong…, ” Hunk speaks so evenly, so warmly, his voice low and rumbling, it would almost seem like he wasn’t affected at all if Keith wasn’t curled against him like he was, hearing how his breath stutters and practically punches out of his throat. Hunk isn’t always tender when they’re like this, sometimes Keith can get him rough and demanding, almost harsh if it wasn’t what he also craved at the time, but those romps are rare and few between. Now, Hunk is tender in a deeply carnal sense, scorchingly amorous and skillful with his words, and Keith loves it, loves him, and soaks it all up like a river in the desert. 

Without saying anything, Keith pushes back against Hunk’s hand and opens his jeans up hurriedly as Hunk smiles at his eagerness, lifting his hips to help him pull them down just enough to push his boxers aside. Keith takes Hunk’s dick out and strokes his fist along his length teasingly, mostly because he can and it’s one of his favorite features on his boyfriend, but before he could do much else, Hunk digs both hands into Keith’s hair, grips firmly by the roots and drags him down into a biting kiss. If Keith was leading before, Hunk takes charge now, pulling Keith up against him and kissing him so thoroughly with such demand he can't help but let him. He moans when Hunk’s hand drops from his hair to wrap around his back and pull him close, rolling his dick up into Keith’s fist between them, the glide smooth with the precome that dribbles down his length. 

“H-Hunk, fuck, let me--let me ride you, please,” Keith murmurs against his lips, voice reedy with want, and Hunk unwinds his arm just enough to let Keith pull out the small bottle of lube from the bathroom that he slipped into his sweatshirt pocket. 

“Babe, you think of everything,” Hunk laughs airily, watching Keith dribble some lube onto his hand and spread it over Hunk’s length. “Hot and smart? I’m just the luckiest guy.” 

Keith catches Hunk’s warm gaze and the lazy smile on his face and he rolls his eyes, pretending he’s not blushing up to his ears from that look alone. “Shut up and let me put your dick in me.” 

“A true way with words you have,” Hunk mutters deeply but he’s bursting with delight. He trails his hands up Keith’s sides, cool and rough palms slipping up to the warm and bare skin underneath his sweatshirt, visible goosebumps appearing on his back and stomach. 

“Ride you hard, I will,” Keith plays along, and shoves the stretchy black shorts over his thighs, getting up onto his knees to position Hunk at his entrance. Hunk looks up at his face reverently for the few moments Keith circles the head of him around his rim, excruciatingly teasing to remove the rest of Hunks terrible innuendos from the room, accompanied with a raised brow from Keith. “Back to the dirty talk, babe.” 

“Alright… fuck, Keith,” Hunk starts with a cheeky grin but as soon as the head of him pushes through his mouth falls open on a silent sigh, and Keith watches his face go lax as he slips in further, just a few inches. 

“Gotta take it a little slow…,” Keith hums and tries valiantly to hold himself together, lifts his head to take in a calming breath. “You know you always make me feel like a virgin at first. But, I love… every… inch,” he says, taking Hunk deeper the more he talks, sighing shakily at the lovely low burn, and stops halfway to undulate a little to stretch himself just a bit more since his fingers by themselves aren’t the same thing. “Your face, Hunk… you’re so gorgeous, you know? Especially right now… so patient.” 

“Keith,” Hunk grits out, his hands grasping at his hips, fingers nearly meeting the middle on the small of his back. “You're such a tease.” 

“Mhm,” he nods, putting his hands on Hunk’s shoulders to balance himself as he swivels his hips down, taking him in just a bit further until he bottoms out. It feels like he barely has room to breathe, filled so full, but he takes a moment to stare at his boyfriend’s face, marveling in how long his lashes are resting against his cheeks, the little crease between his brows, at his kiss-red and bitten his lips, and finds that he never wants to lose these sights. He uses the end of his sleeve to brush some of the sweat gathering on Hunk’s brow away, and smiles when Hunk cracks those beautiful brown eyes of his open to stare back at him. “It’s my favorite thing.” 

Hunk chuckles a little, the sound full of warmth and affection, rumbling from deep in his chest. “I know, baby. And as much as I love a teasing Keith, I do love a sappy soft Keith more.” He removes a hand from his hip to grasp Keith’s wrist, taking it gently and kissing the inside of his palm, sending little rivulets of adoration through his chest. Then he says abruptly with a twinkle in his eye, “Alright, moment’s over, get back to it.” 

Keith outright laughs at Hunk’s joking briskness, and pokes his cheek for it. “As you say,” he hums with a curl to his lip, and lifts his hips, rolling them and letting Hunk almost slip out before dropping right back down, and leans his chest forward to kiss him hard. 

Keith moans, feeling every groove and vein as he rolls upwards, putting his whole back into it, arching away from Hunk and pushing against his shoulders as he really gets into it. He only puts on a bit of a display, flicking his hair away from his face and biting his lip, stretches his neck long as he bounces, and basks in Hunk’s eyes watching just him, callused fingers raking over his tensing thighs. Hunk slips in more ‘babes’ than his name, and Keith knows that it’s really affecting him then, humming and moaning throatily through his praises, tilting his head a little to the side like he’s prospecting a fine art piece. 

“You’re so pretty, babe… so good, ah, and so tight. Feel so amazing. I could watch you all day,” Hunk croons, gliding his hands up Keith’s back, dips his fingers through the valleys and over muscle, over his ribs and to his stomach, brimming with appreciation and wonderment. Keith keens hopelessly at the attention and praises, his moans long winded and pitched. 

“Hunk…,” Keith whines, dropping more forcefully, his arms trembling. 

Hunk tugs at his sweatshirt, mouth doing a little pleading curl though his eyes remain piercing, and Keith gets the hint. Trying to put on a bit of a demure face since that seems to get Hunk going--hoping he doesn’t look ill or something--he sits back a few inches and rises a bit, wiggles his hips as he starts pulling the sweatshirt over his head, keeping it slow. 

Hunk groans low and practically whistles, fingers following the receding shirt up Keith’s chest, “Oh, yeah, baby, take it off, that’s it…,” then mutters under his breath, “so fucking sexy, holy shit…” 

Keith chuckles though it sounds a little shrill, and tosses the sweatshirt behind him. He leans back as Hunk’s hands immediately find his nipples and his knowing fingers punch a poorly-kept whimper from his throat, dropping down onto Hunk’s dick almost clumsily, panting desperately for breath when Hunk leans forward and latches his mouth onto one. He hums around the pink nub, swirls his tongue and presses his teeth into his skin that has Keith shuddering, losing his practiced hip swiveling as pleasure tears through him, making him sweat and burn from the inside. 

“Hunk! Oh, fuck, yes,” he moans loudly, digging his hand through Hunk’s hair as he sucks hard, leaving marks around the nipple in his mouth and pinching the other, and his thighs shake as he undulates into his lap. After so long being together, Hunk is amazingly adept at playing with his nipples, knowing just how sensitive they are and how it riles Keith up. He would roll his eyes at the way Hunk smirks against his pale skin but he can hardly keep his pace the way it is now. 

“I’ve got you,” Hunk says, arms dropping to wrap tightly around his back and clutch him to his front as he gets forward on his knees, then he releases Keith onto the mattress over his notebooks and pens and flashcards but Keith hardly cares. Hunk slips out in the repositioning and it leaves him feeling empty, but looking up into Hunk’s face, flushed and soft with a look of such craving and admiration, his hair all haphazard and a little wild around his head, Keith would quite literally do anything he’d ask. 

Hunk, with much more patience than Keith during such moments, just gazes down at him, smiles a little, and draws his legs up to his chest, skims his fingers over the black socks, plays with the lace trim over his knee. “I really do like these, Keith… good choice,” he mutters in a rough voice, letting his eyes wander down his legs, and Keith’s heart does funny things in his chest when he presses kisses along his ankle up to his calf where he gently bites. 

Keith chews on his lip, thinking _Hunk’s_ the sexy one, all tall and brown and broad-shouldered, bestowing unnecessary attention to clearance socks, but it makes him happy all the same, knowing that he approves. Hunk drags his hands down and peels the shorts off his legs, drops them off the edge of the bed, and positions Keith’s ankles on his shoulders before looking straight at him with a particular glint in his eye. 

“Did you do your stretches today?” he asks, lifting a thick brow. 

Keith gulps, knowing what he means. “Y-yeah. Bend me in half, I can take it.” 

“Can you?” Hunk prods, lifts his brow a little higher, and Keith growls. He grips at Hunk’s thigh that he can reach and pulls him closer, feels his wet cock nudge against his ass but Hunk doesn’t budge, only chuckles petulantly at his urgency. “Isn’t this supposed to be about me?” 

“Hunk, I swear…,” Keith sighs, knowing just how stubborn he is, also knowing that he’s right, and that he doesn’t mind giving Hunk what he wants if it’ll get them to where they want to be in the end. Keith wraps his hand around his neglected dick and gasps suddenly at how sensitive he is, arches a little dramatically into the sheets and bending the papers at his back, internally surprised at how much precome has smeared against his belly already. 

He strokes himself, knowing Hunk is watching raptly, and uses his other hand to brush through his bangs, push them back and moan lewdly. “Hunk, please… babe, fuck me, I want you so badly,” he sounds so wrecked but it’s honestly not far off. 

“Damn,” Hunk grunts and buckles helplessly, grasping his dick and drawing the tip between his cheeks, watching as Keith swirls his thumb around his weeping head, but still he _waits_. 

“I’m serious! Hunk, please, I’m so hard already, please, ple--” Keith rants until Hunk pushes in in one fluid motion and it shoves the breath from him, nudging him up the bed along with his notebooks and he screws his eyes shut. His hands fly up to grasp at Hunk’s forearms that hold his legs to his chest as he rocks him steadily, his thrusts hard and even-paced. 

“That’s right, you know I love it when you ask nicely,” Hunk moans and lets his hands wander as he drills into him, all over his shins up to his ankles, then down to his thighs. He kneads his fingers into the giving muscle there and uses his grip to heave harder, stroking his cock along his walls until he's halfway out, then juts back in with a harsh snapping of his hips. 

“Fuck, Keith, you’re gonna ruin all my notes,” he says with a lilting turn to his mouth that means he’s only kidding. Keith looks up and sees a little sweat beading on his brow, how his eyes are all hazy, and he starts to moan in appreciation of the sight of his boyfriend railing him with such a look on his face but it's cut short at a particular thrust. He tosses his head as sparks fly up his spine, tingle over his thighs, cock jumping against his stomach as Hunk practically pushes him up the end of the bed. 

“Me? It’s all--it’s all on you, fuck me harder and it won’t even--won’t even mat--ohh, yes, there, Hunk,” Keith keens, finding it difficult to keep his mouth closed and his words straight when Hunk’s thick girth drags along his prostate like it is, and somehow keeping his legs up on his shoulders, thighs close together, makes it really intense. “D-don’t--don’t stop!” 

“Fuck, okay, screw the notes, I’m--I’m just gonna--” Hunk drops his hands onto the bed near Keith’s head and plows him in earnest, digging his knees into the mattress and panting heavily. “Ohh, Keith, babe… feels so good,” he opens his eyes and drops down further, and Keith is so thankful he stretched after running five miles earlier today since now his knees are practically near his ears, ass elevated off the bed, but it’s perfect, wrapped up in Hunk’s bulk and his warmth, secured, and filled with him. Hunk lays messy kisses on Keith’s jaw, over his cheeks, the tenderness evident in the way he holds his gaze when he can, sharing breath and exchanging fervent moans and sighs. Hunk asks him if it’s good and Keith forgets how to form sentences, only able to nod his head vigorously, kiss him harder, pull him closer. 

Keith draws his arms up around Hunk’s shoulders and paws at his back, pulls at his hair, feeling his resolve split at the seams as he listens to the crumpling of papers and the obscene slapping of Hunk’s hips against his ass. The lube and precome makes him feel so wet, allows such easy and fast fucking that it makes his head spin, and he feels his climax rapidly approaching even without hardly touching his own dick. 

“H-Hunk, harder, o-oh, please, I’m so close,” he whispers gratingly, panting heavily into his ear. 

“Yes, yes, come for me--fuck, I want to see your pretty face,” Hunk answers with an accompanying groan, and obligingly, he grips Keith’s shoulders from underneath and angles his hips just so, hitting his prostate perfectly over and over, and it throttles Keith over the edge. His thighs shake and slip off Hunk’s shoulders as he comes, throwing his head back and moaning long and tightly as his vision whites out and fizzles on the edges. 

Distantly, he feels Hunk’s dick throbbing through him, his pace stuttering as he nears his peak, and bonelessly, vision bleary, Keith pushes away Hunk’s hair and nods at him, telling him hoarsely, “I want you to come inside me, fuck me through it,” and at that Hunk follows him, dropping his head into Keith’s shoulder and moaning deep in his throat, rumbling through his chest into Keith’s own. 

His pace slows to a leisurely roll as his shoulders tremble in Keith’s arms, come dripping out of him and Hunk strokes through it, cock twitching in spurts for a few moments until he’s spent. When they first started having sex, and both of them tested and clean, Hunk thought Keith was crazy that he wanted him to come inside him nearly every time or over his stomach because he was always self-conscious about the above average amount he came, but Keith actually… really loves it. Inside him or not, it only took a bit longer in his aftercare routine. But, he particularly loves when it dribbles thickly out of his spent hole, down his thighs when he stands, and once Hunk had bent to lap it up and swallow it on a whim and Keith swears it was the hottest thing he’s ever seen in his whole life. 

Now, though, Hunk keeps his dick inside him for a few moments, always slow to soften. He lifts himself properly onto a palm with the other wrapping around Keith’s back to maneuver them to lay on the bed, giving Keith’s hips a break. Keith uses his hands in his hair to pull Hunk down into a slow kiss, just easy and sensual brushes of their lips, only tinged a little with salt, and Hunk’s hand has a nice lazy time trailing along his thigh where it folds over his hip, over to the black lace. He snickers a little breathlessly, smiling against Keith’s mouth, and plucks at the socks. 

“You have such great ideas,” he whispers in the narrow space between them. 

With his senses coming back to him, Keith snorts and jerks his calf against Hunk’s thigh. “Did you keep your jeans on? The whole time?” 

Hunk raises his brows, and looks down like he had completely forgotten about them. “Oh, wow, I totally did. I completely--don’t look at me like that, you never complained,” Hunk laughs hoarsely and pinches the tender underside of his thigh, making Keith yelp. “In fact, you were doing the _opposite_ of complaining, babe, if I remember correctly--”

Keith tries not to laugh as he slaps his bare shoulder but it was a worthless effort, Hunk having a knack to make him laugh unexpectedly, fill him up with unbridled joy and affection like he had never known what it meant before meeting him. “You’re something else,” Keith shakes his head, twirls a lock of smooth black hair around his finger on his other hand, eyes flicking over Hunk’s face. “But you know what? I kinda love that about you.” 

Hunk smiles warmly, bringing his hand up to cup Keith’s cheek, stroking his thumb over the warm skin. “I love you, too,” he replies, suddenly quiet, and kisses him softly, and they do nothing but make out for awhile until Hunk slips out of him. Then he bundles him against his chest and rolls all over the mess of the sheets and his school materials that had stressed him out so much, smothering him in kisses and Keith laughs until he’s breathless. 

Suddenly remembering something, Keith pushes up and away from where he’s laying on Hunk’s chest, his hair flopping over his face so he brushes it away to ask, “Hey, if you find any jasper tomorrow on your field test thing, can you bring it back for me?” 

Hunk grins up at him and uses a pen to playfully poke Keith’s nose. “Anything for you, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Image_here](https://midnightpeachv.tumblr.com/post/163951830032/other-matters-hunkkeith-summary-hunk-is). 18+ only please. Very mild, very sweet and tender soft boys :>
> 
> Let me know what you think, I love even teeny comments and kudos! Thanks for reading! c:


End file.
